


Tea Wolf

by lazulisong



Series: It was late, and Meg was very tired [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, tea wolf, things I will regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking around the internet is what Stiles does <i>best</i>, okay.</p><p>For the prompt: <i>Stiles has been fucking around on Adiago teas, thinking no one will come across his jokes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daunt/gifts).



> Another exciting round of Tumblr drabble prompts! AREN'T YOU GUYS EXCITED.
> 
> "tea wolf" originated with Daunt, I believe. I'M SORRY HONEY.

Anonymous asked you:

> Stiles has been fucking around on Adiago teas, thinking no one will come across his jokes.

Like, okay, Stiles is literally the only person he knows who is serious about tea, and he is only serious about tea because his mom was even more serious about it. As far as she was concerned, having a son instead of a daughter just meant she found a tea set with dinosaurs on it and prepared herself to explain that the GI Joes or whatever needed to know how to take tea with the president after they saved America from the zombie hordes.

Stiles is so serious about tea that he ended up going to a tea ceremony in San Francisco when he and his dad were on vacation and didn't even twitch after two hours in seiza. 

Like, coffee is fine and all, but tea is tea.

So one day Stiles may have been fucking around the internet and instead of defaulting to terrible browser based games or research (he's gotten pretty good at knowing which Wiccan herbalist sites are actually legit and which are just underpants-on-head crazy) or even porn, he looked up tea sites.

Which led to Adagio. Which led to the tea blends page. Which led to the discovery that there were such a thing as werewolf themed blends. Which led to the further discovery that they were pretty universally ... odd. Like, who named a tea Children of the Night or Such Sweet Music They Make and made them herbal mixes?

No. Just ... no.

He finds a picture of a Camaro, Photoshops the hell out of it, and slaps IT'S A SEXY BEAST in the most brutally functional font he could find. It's got Irish Breakfast, cinnamon black and some Masala chai to spice it up a little, because why the fuck not.

When it comes in the mail, he makes a pot of it, gets some toast, and warily tries a sip.

"...Huh," he says, to the empty kitchen, and drains the pot.

One thing leads to another and he accidentally becomes popular as a blender, in a small way, and it's pretty cool because he's not spending a zillion dollars on the website any more with all the points he's getting, at least, and hey, people like his tea! He's pretty stoked. He's --

\-- staring at Derek Hale's eyebrows doing the thing where they look like Eeyore's thunderclouds hanging over his face, while Derek's hand dangles a bag of BITE ME, I'M THE ALPHA (pu erh dante, oriental spice, and toasted sesame) in front of Stiles' fragile, squishy human face.

"Care to explain this?" says Derek.

"No," says Stiles promptly. "Not really. Not even a little. Wow, you went on the internet? I thought you hated the internet. I thought you were allergic to the --"

The bag hits him on the forehead. Derek says, "Stop making werewolf jokes on the internet, Stiles," and stalks out.

**Author's Note:**

> [BITE ME, I'M THE ALPHA](http://www.adagio.com/signature_blend/blend.html?blend=27724) actually happened.
> 
> IT'S A SEXY BEAST is possible but Adagio won't let me order it so I can't check to make sure it doesn't taste like crap in a cup and in conclusion, boo. Boooooo.


End file.
